There has been proposed a low profile secondary battery having a laminated film exterior package member, in which a plastic frame member is mounted to a periphery of the exterior package member, thereby improving mechanical rigidity of the exterior package member and sealability of the periphery of the exterior package member (Patent Literature 1).